blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wraiyf
Welcome Light Novels Hey! Nice to finally talk to you directly. I've been meaning to send you a message. :) Initially I prioritized the manga because the LN was not translated anywhere near to where the manga was. But now I take that back, seeing as the LN has a new translator! So if you want to upload LN images, please don't hesitate. ;D However, do you know of the image policy? I'd gladly explain the process to you. If we start adding images from the light novel to the galleries we would have to create another section, but that's fine. Here's what I mean. :) And please don't worry over silly edit mistakes if you by any chance make any, as my first edit was no way near perfect or good. So ask away. ;D And remember, .png only! :) 02:37, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Yup, yup! That works perfectly. 03:04, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Btw! I forgot to tell you, but the images from volume one were already uploaded to the wiki before. See here (I just need to add them to the gallery). Sorry about that. D; Just start with volume 2. And there's actually a fair use for the LN images, check this file out. :) 03:22, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Haha, sorry about that. ^__^" 03:41, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Images Heya~ Do you want me to place the images you uploaded in their respective galleries, or do you wanna do it? :) 03:51, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Image It's not that I don't have the 1080p version, it's just that big images do not look very well as thumbnails. :P 17:47, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Kanji I'm not quite sure about what you're asking. I'm using the kanji and hiragana provided from the illustrations. o.O But if you mean to say to remove the Kanji and Hiragana, I think it'd be best to leave them. I really can't read Kanji yet and having the Hiragana there helps lots. I'm sure there are others who can't read Kanji as well. ;D Did I understood your question correctly? 04:48, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, I think it's fine. I mean, I have no problem with changing them, but what difference does it make? >__> If anons see that, and noting as the anime is saying last names first, they'll wanna rename the page to that, no? 17:03, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Kikunojyo and Shougen Heya~ Should we rename the two to what the anime translated them to?? All three works have it differently (Light Novel; Manga; Anime). We use the manga name for Shougen and Kikunojyo. What do you think? 01:07, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty, I'll see what to do after I eat breakfast. :P 16:41, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kayo Thank you for that! :D Although, 14:24, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Wait or Continue I'm kinda confused, so I thought I'd ask you. The Anime seems to be rushing a lil, so I was wondering if you think we should add the summaries to the article pages now or wait until the LN gets translated by Ping? Of course, the episode pages will be excluded. While I think it wouldn't matter much since the anime is only 14 episodes long, I don't know how long it will takes Ping to translate. What do you think? 22:12, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha. :) 14:24, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Same. ( .___.) 00:42, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Japanese Hey~ I was wondering if you are able to read Japanese? :) 01:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh!! Same here! :D 15:09, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Volume 1 PDF Thanks! 14:39, May 17, 2014 (UTC) It's in Chapter 4, where it says “In two years, I’ll definitely make you love me more than Kisara. Two years!” Rentaro could only smile wryly as he scratched his head. “You’ll be 12, and I’ll be 18, huh? My age will increase, and that’ll make it more like a crime, no?” It's around the part where the Stage V appears. :) 15:03, May 17, 2014 (UTC) We should go by the LN, since it's the official source. :) And where in the LN does it say that he's 17? 17:07, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I see what you mean~ How about we do this: We leave it as 16 since that's what the "new" chapter has. But if his age changes again, we should just go with whatever it said. This is speculation, but what if when Rentaro and Enju were talking he said "I'd be 23" because his birthday was coming up? Hahaha~ 03:15, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry a late one... I'm sorry about everything...I was a bit too excited and didn't read it when u send me the message. BTW, if u dun the way I do things, I will change. *Note: Read my reply in omeganatsu2's talk page. Regards, --Wiki4us3r (talk) 15:19, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Questions Thanks a lot for some of the answers! It sure helps. I'll take your advice and look around at various pages for a bit. Addition: By the way, can I add my signature picture (Even though it isn't related to this anime) to this wiki so I don't have to delete it every time I post? Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 07:16, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Although this isn't related to my message above, what do you think about spoilers? In my opinion, the spoiler policy is hurting the wiki and preventing it from growing, as it prohibits the addition of legitimate information just because some people can't understand Japanese. And the translator that you've shared (Teh Pings) is severely behind on the translation (Due to other much more popular LNs), and so this further prevents information from being added to the wiki. At this rate, people will go to other websites for info, and this wiki will end up dead. What do you think? Promoter Angelo Gabrini Initiator ' ' ' ' 23:59, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Message Check out my edits on other wikis and then you'll know I'm not someone who'd lie when it comes to wiki editing Anyways, Omega Natsu posted this on my talk page a while ago: "However, the Anime seems to be covering up to volume 4 of the LN, so anything before that is okay. But anything after volume 4 would be considered a spoiler." This technically means that I can add anything from volume 4, since it was covered by the anime (This is a reply to my question about adding stuff from volumes 5-7) While I've decided to respect the Spoiler Policy here, I technically have permission from Omega Natsu to add this Night Raid Angelo Gabrini Tatsumi ' ' ' ' Esdeath Wave Kurome 13:10, July 21, 2014 (UTC)